The guard of the Senator of Shili
by wingedgodess13
Summary: Anakin and Obi wan are sent to protect the Senator of Shili but the Senator has her own personal guard tagging along as well. This is an ANISOKA one shot. Just a heads up. Also, I went back and changed a couple of things, nothing big. It was mostly grammar and such.


**This is my first Fanfiction ever so there might be a few mistakes but this is mostly just a trial run because I've been thinking of making an Anisoka story that I've started thinking up. So enjoy and just a heads up this is an ANISOKA story. I am a fan of that couple so expect all my stories if I make more for Star Wars the Clone Wars to be mainly an ANISOKA couple. Although, I don't mind Padme and Anakin together, that couple is not my most favorite but I have nothing against it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars because if I did there would be Anisoka no offense to you Padme and Anakin fans. Star Wars obviously belong to George Lucas. **

Nobody's POV

Anakin and Obi wan walked along side each other in comfortable silence. One is a Jedi knight and the other a Master, respectively.

"What do you think they called us for?" the young man who appeared to be in his early twenties asked the older man who appeared to be in his early thirties.

"I don't know specifically, Anakin, but I'm fairly sure it's another mission." the older man answered in what seemed to be his obviously tone.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I know that master. What other reason would they call us in for?"

Obi wan shrugged. "A Padawan for you perhaps?"

Anakin froze in place which wasn't far from their destination, the council room, that was in sight a couple feet away. "Don't even joke about that Master. You know I don't want a Padawan. They will only slow me down."

"That's hardly an excuse Anakin. I mean I had you as my Padawan and you put the sentence slow me down to an understatement."

"Ha ha very funny master. You're comical."

Obi wan shrugged, smirking slightly and began walking again to the council room. After a few seconds they stood in front of the door, exchanging a weary look they pushed open the doors and went in only to see Master Yoda and Master Plo present.

"Where is everybody else?" Anakin asked without asking for permission to speak.

"Sensed a youngling..."

"Not a youngling. She is nineteen years old." Master Plo corrected cutting off Master Yoda, shocking Obi wan and Anakin. Master Yoda didn't scold him and continued.

"... with force powers, I did. Find her and bring her to the Jedi temple, you will. Protect the Senator of Shili who will be coming to Coruscant first, you must."

"Alright." Anakin accepted for both himself and his former Master.

Anakin and Obi wan left and headed to their ship, Twilight. They went into hyper space and would be arriving in an hour, so they went to catch up on some most needed sleep.

They woke up awhile later and landed near the Togruta people's type of Senator building. It was a big hut. It could probably fit 20 people at the same time with their own rooms. Silently, the two Jedi walked in after being expected by the Senator who had stood outside waiting for them with a cloaked figure at her side. Although, you could tell the cloaked figure was a Togruta as well by the two bumps lifting the cloak hood the person was wearing. The Jedi were confused but just assumed the figure was a guard for the senator that will most likely be accompanying them.

"Hello, I am Jedi Master Obi wan Kenobi at your service. I, along with Jedi Knight, " he waved his hand to Anakin, "Anakin Skywalker, will be your escorts to Coruscant.

"I am Senator Asha Ty," Asha said formally bowing her head slightly, "Excuse me, I will just be a minute and go grab my belongings and we can be on our way." the Asha announced to the two Jedi. "Oh and you," Asha addressed at the cloaked figure, " stay here, nothing will happen to me. Introduce yourself to the Jedi." with that she left leaving the cloaked figure behind.

Both Jedi waited for her to introduce herself.

"Well...?" Anakin started then trailed off.

The cloaked figure merely shrugged and turned awaiting the Senator. The two Jedi stood puzzled and wondered if they had done anything wrong. A few minutes later, the Senator returned in a new change of clothes. Apparently, she didn't only have to pack.

The Senator of Shili wore a purple gown that contrasted with her rusty red skin. She looked to be around 25. Her front lekku reached past her waist while her back was a few inches shorter than her front.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Anakin clapped slightly, turned, and walked back on Twilight.

"Excuse him, I will talk to him later." Obi wan apologized as he sighed at his former Padawan's behavior.

"It's quite alright. My guard here is like him so I'm used to this type of behavior." the senator said smiling.

The cloaked figure seemed to not like the comparison by the way she lightly elbowed the senator to which Obi wan raised an eyebrow at slightly. Hmm, they seem to be close.

Obi wan motioned they step into Twilight with a wave of his hand and they went on board where the doors immediately closed and they began to lift into the air. Obi wan had a feeling that Anakin wanted to get this over with quickly but then again he understood. They had been going on missions frequently due to the war and beginning to tire.

All too soon they felt a blast knock them forward. The Senator would have hit the corner of the bed that was sharp and most likely got knocked out cold or worse had it not been for her personal guard grabbing her arm and steadying her.

"Master!" Anakin yelled.

Obi wan had left looking to see what was wrong leaving the Senator and her guard alone which was a mistake when they were both grabbed from behind. Anakin went to check on them so he could tell them to hide seeing as they were being brought into an unknown ship by an unknown tractor beam only to find them gone.

"Obi wan they're gone."

Obi wan walked over to Anakin. "They couldn't have gone anywhere unless they dragged them into space so the person must have snuck in when we went to get the Senator."

Suddenly, a shot went past their heads as they felt the ship hit the ground floor of the ship they were being pulled into. Two pirates came out of hiding from their corner each holding on to a girl.

The two Jedi began reaching for their lightsabers but stopped once the pirates pushed their guns against the two girls heads harder. They slowly removed their hands away from the lightsaber and held them up to show they weren't going to do anything.

The guard did something that surprised the two Jedi. She used the force to knock the gun away from the Senator who elbowed her captor in the stomach and had lurched forward for the gun turning to aim it at her captor. The guard, while the senator was freeing herself, had also elbowed her captor and flipped him onto his back on the ground where he got knocked out. She moved quickly and seemed to have time to her advantage.

As the door opened she kicked the other captor who was conscious unconscious and in the direction of where the doors were opening successfully pushing him out the ship and knocking a few other pirates who were outside of the ship to the ground. The guard quickly used the force to throw her unconscious captor out and also used it to push the other pirates away.

The Senator ran forward locking the door while the guard went into the control room driving the ship out of their captors ship and quickly jumped into hyperspace to Coruscant.

While all of this was happening the two Jedi continued to try to wrap their heads around what had just occurred and how quickly it had happened.

The guard moved so she stood in front of the Jedi and snapped her fingers and when that failed slapped them to which they both responded in "owws". The Senator chuckled and sat back on her bed.

"What just happened?" Anakin stuttered out in surprise.

The guard crossed her arms and said smugly, "I believe I just saved all of your lives."

"It would seem so, now how come your not a Jedi and you seem to be well experienced in using the force." Obi wan mused crossing his arms as well.

"Ahsoka, I think you should tell them now." the senator said from her spot on the bed.

The guard sighed in defeat and took of her cloak.

Anakin's POV

My eyes widened as I took in her appearance. The senators guard, Ahsoka, was a Togruta, of course, and her front head tails that were striped blue and white reaching past her waist and stopped an inch from her waist. Her back lek was slightly shorter than her front. She wore an akul headdress and the markings on her face enchanted me. She had white markings as eyebrows that made a diamond on her forehead with two solid diamonds on either side of it. On her cheeks were two triangles connected. She had orange skin completing her in a way.

She wore a sleeveless red dress that reached to her mid thigh and her back was showing in a diamond shape. She wore gray leggings with diamond cuts lining up along the side of both her legs and also red boots reached up near her knee. On her waist were two belts criss crossing and on each side of the belt it held two lightsabers. On her upper arms she had four armbands. She also wore fingerless gloves.

Everything about her appearance drew me in. I haven't seen anyone as beautiful as her except for maybe Padme, my best friend, but Ahsoka surpassed her beauty. I stared into her innocent, bright, blue eyes.

At the moment, I didn't care for the Jedi laws all I wanted was her. To get to know her and hoped that maybe one day she would start falling for me the way I am now.

It wasn't just her appearance that drew me in but also her personality. Obi wan had told me that the Senator had said that Ahsoka was like me so maybe she was rebellious like him and maybe she won't care when we bring her back to the Jedi and become one. She also might not care about the attachment code.

I mentally sighed, those were too many maybes. Face it Anakin, she will never like you.

"Hellooooo." Ahsoka waved her hand in front of my face successfully freeing me from my thoughts.

I turned to see Obi wan raising his eyebrows in question.

Obi wan stroked his beard in thought and announced ,"Excuse us."

With that I followed my former master into the control room.

"So what's the plan?"

"You, Anakin, will try to convince her."

I sighed but looked at the bright side. I would be able to get to know her more and we might... no stop that won't happen. I nodded and we both went back to see that the Senator was asleep and Ahsoka leaning against the side of the ship. She had turned towards us and I felt happy when her eyes first landed in me. I stood with more confidence trying to impress her but deflated when Ahsoka rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Obi wan.

"So I'm guessing this is the part where you guys tell me to join the Jedi where I will say I don't want to join the Jedi and I go my own way. Then you will try to change my mind but it won't work I warn you."

"I'm going to make sure we land to Coruscant safely." Obi wan said turning around and leaving behind a sleeping Senator, the beautiful Ahsoka in my eyes, and me, the love sick idiot.

I stood to the side not knowing what to say and started tapping my foot.

"Stop that." I heard my love say annoyed.

I stopped at her command and realized I called her my love which I hopped one day would be true. But alas, I knew she wouldn't feel the same way towards me as I do to her.

"Tell me Jedi knight Skywalker, how do you plan in convincing me to join the Jedi." the beautiful Ahsoka asked in a blank voice showing no emotion and raised an eyebrow marking.

Asha POV

I heard Ahsoka ask this and I knew Ahsoka wouldn't join the Jedi, not if their attachment law was still there.

I made sure to shift beforehand then sit up slowly not giving the Jedi knight any time to respond. As I stood up, I noticed that Ahsoka backed away from the Jedi knight. I guessed Ahsoka had moved closer to him to hear his answer loud and clear.

"Don't mind me, I'll be checking our progress and discuss what will be happening to Master Obi wan."

Ahsoka, my dearest and closest friend that I could trust with my life, nodded. Jedi knight Skywalker nodded as well in his regal manner that I bet many women and girls fell for.

I made my way into the control room and saw Master Obi wan sitting on the right side of the two chairs so I took it upon myself to sit on the left side chair, turning it and beginning to discuss, though I would never say out loud, boring politics.

Ahsoka's POV

I walked over to the bed and sat down on it facing the Jedi knight. As I crossed my arms and fixed a glare on him awaiting an answer to my question, I couldn't help but check him out. He certainly was built. He had rugged handsome looks that I bet had girls noticing him including her.

His personality was something unique. I had obviously noticed his behavior before and her friend, Asha, was not wrong when she told Master Obi wan that I was like that as well. It drew me in.

"Jedi knight Skywalk..." I was cut off.

"Stop calling me that. Call me Anakin." Jedi, I mean, Anakin said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright then Anakin," I tested the name and found I liked it and maybe a little too much, "I'm awaiting your answer."

Anakin sighed and hesitantly went to sit next to me but to my disappointment not close. "I'll tell you if you tell me why you don't want to join the Jedi."

I thought it over and sighed in defeat. I looked him in the eye. "It's because of the attachment code you have. I don't like it. We should be able to fall in love and I am not planning on becoming a nun." I said angrily with narrowed eyes.

Anakin surprised me. "I agree with you."

I blinked, "You do?"

Anakin nodded and smirked.

I grew weary around it, it drew me in more and I couldn't afford to. I was to protect the Asha, my friend, who had took me in when I was abandoned by my parents at such a young age. We befriended each other and Asha's parent's decided to adopt me and I could never pay them enough for taking me in when nobody else could deal with my mischievous ways. I looked away getting up and moving to walk into the control room.

A hand wrapping around my wrist stopping me and I wanted nothing more than to go willingly back to him, but I couldn't abandon my friend. Asha had never done that to me and I would make sure never to do that to her.

"Let go." I commanded coldly but the hand never let go.

I turned around ready to hurt him only to bump into a masculine chest. He was closer than I thought he would be. I sensed red lights, in other words, my will was fading. I instantly tried to pull away only to have Anakin tighten his grip around me.

"Let go." I whispered shakily not looking up at him. My head rested on his shoulder except I couldn't see over so he was taller by a lot.

"Ahsoka, please, can't you just let me in. I know you at least feel something for me. It might not be anything close to what I feel for you but why won't you give me a chance?" he asked pleading in his voice.

"Because I can't. If I do I know I won't be able to let go of you and I have to. I'm not joining the temple. I'm going to be in Shili with my friend. The friend that had never abandoned me when everybody else did. I can't and won't do that to her." I said fiercely but with a defeated voice.

Anakin pulled back slightly and used his right hand to lift my chin so I could look at him. I tried to resist but began to lose myself into his ocean blue eyes. The eyes that kept getting closer until I could see them no longer for his eyelids had closed and I felt his lips softly touch mine. He stayed there and I felt my will slipping. I forgot everything else, forgot the reason I shouldn't do this and let it happen. I closed my own blue eyes and began moving my lips against Anakin's who wasted no time in reciprocating my action.

I felt herself being pulled away from the control room and be backed against the wall next to the bed. Anakin deppened the kiss throwing my mind into a hazy fog that only thought about him. I felt Anakin's right hand move from my cheek to slide over my right lek making me shiver. His left arm had wrapped around my waist as if he were afraid I would try to get away from him which I had no intention of doing. I slid both my hands that had been resting at my sides up and into Anakin's smooth brown hair where I tangled them both with his hair.

After some time, we both pulled back breathing heavily and I opened my eyes to see Anakin's still closed. I took advantage of it and placed a small kiss on his lips to which he responded to. Again, I pulled back and realization began to slip slowly into my foggy brain.

Anakin's POV

I sighed happily and opened my eyes to look at my beautiful Ahsoka, my love. Shivers of happiness ran through me. She was mine now, all mine. I saw Ahsoka shaking her head slowly as if she were remembering something. I tightened both my arms around her waist knowing what was coming next.

"Ahsoka, please, don't." Ahsoka began struggling out of my grip to which I desperately tried to stop. "Ahsoka don't this to me, to us." In a last attempt, I placed my lips on hers roughly and passionately trying to show how much I loved her. Yes, I had fallen in love with her. We may have known each other for a short time but I felt a connection, one I didn't want to let go.

Ahsoka's POV

I felt my will slipping again but I couldn't let my reason go. I couldn't do that to my best friend. I used the force to help me by using it to push Anakin away from me gently but enough to make sure he wasn't near me as much as he was before. I acted quickly and ran into the control room where I knew Anakin wouldn't try anything. He couldn't because of the code and I couldn't because of my friend.

I looked forward to see we had landed on Coruscant. Huh, we must of just landed but as I looked at Asha and Obi wans faces I knew they knew what happened. Instead of finding betrayal on my friend's face and disappointment on Obi wan's towards his former Padawan, there was happiness.

Asha got up and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the control room, past Anakin who replaced his sorrowful and pained look into an emotionless and blank one, and out of the ship. I continued to be dragged until I was pulled into what I assumed was the Jedi temple and into an empty council room. Nobody was there and before I could ponder why, Asha let her go, crossing her arms, and giving her a glare.

I looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Asha, I tried but I wasn't strong enough. I swear it won't happen again. I'll distance myself from Anakin during our duration here and I won't ever abandon you." I quickly said running into Asha's arms pleading for forgiveness.

I had done the very thing I didn't want to do. I almost abandoned Asha and left her. Asha would have never done that to me and I had betrayed her.

"Ahsoka," her friend said softly as if talking to a child, "I'm not mad, I'm happy for you."

I pulled back in surprise, backing away from Asha, and stared at her not understanding.

Asha smiled. "I'm not mad at you. I encourage you to get together with him. I know you're afraid of abandoning me but you won't be doing that. I consider it as you growing up. Ahsoka I knew that someday we would be separated and I embraced it as long as you were happy."

"What?" I whispered still not understanding what Asha was getting at. "Asha, even if I do decid to leave your side, which I won't, me and Anakin would never be together. Have you forgotten the code of Jedi forbidding attachments? I complained to you how unfair that code was to you like a million times, don't you remember?"

"Ahsoka I knew that this would happen. Days ago, Master Yoda had contacted me and he knew that Anakin would leave the Jedi temple to be with you and he didn't want that. Not only is Anakin the chosen one but he's also, believe it or not, a dear friend of every Jedi. All the Jedi love and respect him whether it would have been saving their lives or saving the lives of people close to them."

"That we do." A Kel Dor stepped out from the shadows and stepped up to stand next to the Senator.

Another Jedi stepped up next the Senator except this one wasn't a Kel Dor. He was a small green Jedi.

"Who are you?" I asked bewildered and nervous. I didn't care for my safety because the Jedi can't do anything to me if they found out I grew attached to someone but Anakin might be punished and I couldn't do that to him. It would break my heart.

"I'm Master Plo." the Kel Dor introduced himself.

"I am Master Yoda." the little green guy said.

"W-what did you hear?" I stuttered out. Great way to not make it obvious Ahsoka.

"Everything, we did. The attachment law removed already, we have."

I blinked and began pacing. "Okay, so let me get this straight. You removed the attachment code just like that because you want to keep Anakin with you. Not just because he's the Chosen One but also because you guys think of him as your dearest friend. So, if I have everything right," I stopped to look at them questioningly and they nodded, "then I can be with Anakin without him getting expelled."

The three in question nodded and I smiled happily but it soon fell as I knew that I would have to leave Anakin when Asha went back to Shili.

"If I know my best friend, then I bet you Ahsoka you're thinking about not joining the Jedi and getting together with Anakin because you don't want to leave me. Well, Ahsoka you don't have to worry about that. I'll be living here in Coruscant over at the Senate building which as you can see from here is not far at all." Asha explained smiling brightly.

I stood there speechless.

"So, Ahsoka, what do you say? Do you accept becoming a Jedi and devoting yourself to the Jedi?" Master Plo asked her already sensing the bond they would get over time.

I saw my vision slowly fading into blurriness due to my tears. I nodded and ran to hug Master Plo, then Asha, and lastly went on my knees to hug Master Yoda as well.

"Then you will become Anakin Skywalker's Padawan and move into his quarters since Knights and Padawans share quarters, you will." Master Yoda said with finality.

I kept thanking them as I made my way out only to go back. "Umm where is Anakin's room?"

They chuckled causing me to blush in embarrassment and after they told me, I raced to Anakin's room in extreme happiness, tears beginning to well up and some managed to fall over. As I ran past other people, I could see they were also happy with the attachment code being gone since I some already together and some confessing their love to someone. All these displays of affection sent me hurtling faster towards Anakin's room.

Anakin's POV

I sat down on the bed in Twilight and I sensed Obi wan make his way over to me and sit down next to me.

"What am I going to do Master? I never and will never feel this way towards anybody else. In the short time I knew her, I fell in love with her and she doesn't want me. I know she feels the same way towards me but she's so set on not wanting to have to do anything with me and it's killing me. I can't do this. I don't know what to do. What am I going to do Master?" I said in despair and sorrow, my face beginning to twist in the pain I was feeling in my heart.

Obi wan placed his hand gently on my shoulder and said, "Anakin, I can't say I understand because I don't. All I know is that the Force works in mysterious ways. I suggest you go get some rest. I'll come later to check up on you but first I need to see the council. They said they have important news. I know you can pull through this Anakin. I believe in you and my trust in you has never wavered."

I looked at my old Master a bit of pain leaving but not enough to make me forget about Ahsoka. "Thank you."

With that, I left Twilight and made my way to my quarters. I felt a little better after talking to Obi wan. Once I reached my quarters, I went in and closed the doors. As I looked around, I felt even more empty. I had no one to talk to and maybe if I had gotten a Padawan they would be there to help me. I sighed and sat on my bed looking over at the other one that stood there so bare and empty like my heart right now.

I was startled out of my wallowing when Ahsoka ran into my room. Before I could ask her how she knew where my room was, she ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt something wet land on my shirt and I pulled back to see Ahsoka crying and it broke my heart. I lifted her chin as I did before and a sharp pang went through my chest as I remembered the last time I did this. I narrowed my eyes at her face, anger slowly taking over my features.

"Who am I killing? I swear I will hurt whoever did this you and make sure they never wished they..." I was cut off by Ahsoka shaking her head.

"Anakin, these are happy tears."

It broke my heart. She really didn't care as much as I did. What else was she to be happy about other than the fact that she didn't want to be with me. I pulled back and stepped far away from her.

"I'm glad that my sorrow is your happiness. If you didn't really like me that why did you still kiss me? Force, I love you Ahsoka with all my heart and I guess you don't feel at least a pinch of what I feel for you. Please, just leave me alone." I vented out at her showing her the pain I felt at the moment and probably will for a long time.

I watched as she flinched and moved forward until she stood in front of me. She hesitantly reached her hand out towards me but I flinched back and she let it fall to her side.

"Anakin," she whispered making my heart beat a little faster, "you have it all wrong. The council, well Master Plo and Yoda, but anyways they said that they took away the attachment law."

"So y-you're s-saying that w-we can..." I stopped too overwhelmed.

Ahsoka nodded and she ran into my arms and I picked her up and spun her around. Joy was all I could feel. All the sorrow and pain I felt before was now all gone and as I placed Ahsoka down and looked at her beautiful, full of life face, I knew that as long as we were together, I was happy.

Nobody's POV

Ahsoka and Anakin leaned towards each other and kissed with passion. They were both deeply on love with each other but Anakin all too soon pulled away.

"Wait, what about the Senator of Shili?"

"She is from now on living in the Senate building in Coruscant."

They both smiled at each other one more time before they kissed again and this time they didn't let go. Except for when someone came in. They both turned to see Obi wan there with a raised eyebrow and smirk on his face.

"Nice timing Master." Anakin said sarcastically keeping his arms around Ahsoka not planning on letting her go anytime soon.

"Oh, anytime Anakin." Obi wan said still with his smirk. "So I'm guessing you know about the attachment code being removed?"

Ahsoka and Anakin nodded holding hands.

"Well, I'll leave you two with whatever you were doing." With that Obi wan turned and walked out of the room.

"So, where were we?" Anakin asked slyly.

Ahsoka smiled. "Hmmm. I think we were here." With that, Ahsoka put a hand around the back of Anakin's neck pulling him down to her and crashed his lips on hers and they continued from where they left off.

Off into the council room, everybody consisting of the council members and the Senator of Shili and the Senator of Naboo who had showed up later and heard of the news all smiled in content. Their dear friends were together.

**Hey so review if you have the time. I hope you enjoyed the story and it would mean a lot if I got some reviews telling me what you think. If you didn't like it, then could you please at least say it nicely that you didn't, I would be most grateful. Thank you for reading and check my profile if you want a sneak peek of the story that I'm making but still deciding on whether I should go through with it or not. It's an Anisoka just so you know and I swear to you I will commit to it and not let you Anisoka fans down. Again Thank you.**


End file.
